Użytkownik:Lordan00/FireRed
| scr = Bez nazwy3.jpg 300px | nzwpl = Nowa Przygoda! | nzwus = In the Shadow of Zekrom! | nzwjp = イッシュ地方へ！ゼクロムの影！！ | tmjp = To the Kanto Region! | serjp = Fire & Leaf | serus = Ogień & Trawa | nrus = 001 | nrjp = 001 | nrodc = 001 | dtpl = 28 lipca 2012 | dtjp = Brak | dtus = Brak | anim = Team Loke | scen = Damian Kowalczyk | opis = Damian Kowalczyk | asdr = | dran = | episode=001 }} Streszczenie Przyszedł wielki dzień dla pewnego chłopca o imieniu Danny. Dzisiaj kończy swoje 10. urodziny, a to oznacza tylko jedno. Dostanie swojego pierwszego pokemona tutaj zwanego starterem. Budzik przypominający Pidgey dzwoni. - Synku, pora wstawać. To wielki dzień dla ciebie? Musisz jeszcze coś zjeść. - oznajmiła Emma Birne - Mamo już wstaje. Po czym chłopiec wstał, a następnie ubrał się i zszedł na dół do mamy. - To już dzisiaj opuścisz dom. Nie zapomnij zadzwonić do mnie przy najbliższym Centrum Pokemon. Ach, bym zapomniała. To napewno ci się przyda - powiedziała Emma wręczając synowi mapę regionu. A wogóle już zdecydowałeś się kogo weźmiesz jako swojego startera? - Cały czas się zastanawiam. A może mamo mi je przedstawisz? W końcu ty też kiedyś podróżowałeś po tym regionie. Dobrze niech będzie. Pierwszym z nich jest nie jaki Bulbasaur. Jest to pokemon trawiasto-trujący. Jest mniejszą formą Ivysaura. A wiesz synku, że twoja mama zaczynała właśnie z tym pokemonem. Dobrze, ale mniejsza oto. Charmander to ognisty starter. Jest ciężki do wytrenowania. No i ostatni pokemon to Squirtle. Według mnie jest najsilniejszym starterem. To jak, którego z nich wybierzesz? - spytała Emma. Chciałbym zacząć swoją przygodę właśnie z Bulbasaurem tak jak ty. Dobrze idź już, bo się spóżnisz. Po czym chłopiec od razu ruszył. Przed laboratorium zastał pewnego trenera i prawdopodobnie jego Squirtle'a. Następnie otworzył drzwi. Profesor już na niego czekał. - Dzień dobry Profesorze. - powiedział Danny. O dzień dobry zapewne przyszedłeś tu po swojego startera. To zdecydowałeś kogo wybierzesz? Po czym zobaczyłem smutnego Charmandera. Którego jak widać nikt nie chce. Zrobiło mi się go żal po czym powiedział. Wybieram Charmandera. Hmmm, ten wybór jest świetny. Widzę w jego oczach, że nikt do tej pory go nie chciał, więc ja im udowodnię, że wszyscy się mylą i razem z moim Charmanderem wygramy Indigo League. - Profesorze to ja już idę. Do widzenia! Przed drzwiami czekał na mnie ten trener, którego wcześniej spotkałem gdy wchodziłem do laboratorium. - Witam nazywam się Sascha. A więc dostałeś tego żałosnego Charmandera. Wyzywam cię na pojedynek na jednego pokemona. - Squirtle naprzód. - Charmander ty też. - Squirtle to my zaczniemy ten pojedynek od Armatki Wodnej. Charmander zrób unik. Niestety Squirtle trafia, a że na Charmanderze wodne ataki robią spore wrażenie to zabrało dużo żyć mu. Charmander użyj Żaru. - Squirtle przyjmij ten atak. - Squirtle obrywa, lecz nie robi na nim to jakiegoś większego wrażenia. Dobrze, a teraz użyj Łomotu Czaszką. - Charmander zrób to samo! Jednak większe obrażenie dostał i tak Charmander. Charmander to jeszcze nie jest koniec. Zaatakuj żarem. - Squirtle schowany. Charmander niestety trafia w Squirtle'a, który jest schowany i poraz kolejny nie robi żadnego wrażenia na Squirtlu. Dobrze, a więc Squirtle zakończmy to Armatką wodną po czym Charmander jest niezdolny do walki. - Wiedziałem, że to jest dobry wybór - oznajmił trener. A ty lepiej dużo trenuj. - Następnym razem to ja wygram. Będę trenował i przy naszym następnym spotkaniu to ja wygram ten pojedynek. - W marzeniach to może ze mną kiedyś wygrasz, ale w rzeczywistości nigdy nie będziesz miał szans w pojedynku ze mną. - Charmander musimy jeszcze dużo ćwiczyć, żeby w przyszłości wygrać Lige Kanto. - Zobaczmy na mape. Hmmm, najbliższa sala jest w mieście Virdian. Po czym przyszła Emma. Czekaj. Mam coś jeszcze dla ciebie. Weż tą paczke. A spakowałeś swoją szczoteczke? Tak mamo spakowałem. Przestań, bo robisz mi opciach. Będę tęskniła. Danny czekaj jeszcze chwile. Mam dla ciebie pewne jajo. Jest dla mojego asystenta , który ma dostarczyć je do profesora Elma. Profesor Elm jest profesorem z innego regionu, a mianowicie z regionu Johto i on da te jajo komuś na startera. Mojego asystenta spotkasz w Virdian. Z góry dziękuje. - Profesorze, mam jeszcze jedno małe pytanie. A dokładniej gdzie będzie Asystent czekał i jak będzie wyglądał? - spytał Danny - Będzie on czekał na ciebie w Centrum Pokemon. Ma on zielonkawe włosy i czerwoną opaskę na czole. - Dobrze to ja już idę. Czy naszemu bohaterowi uda się wykonać misje i czy zostanie mistrzem Ligi Kanto dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach. Debiuty * Danny * Sascha * Emma Birne * Profesor Oak Pokemonów * Charmander (Danny'ego ; debiut) * Squirtle (Saschy; debiut) * Bulbasaur